Dogs of War
by smoss
Summary: Would a man that has survived his own personal war have changed the outcome. That is the question for Harry Potter as he find himself fight for humanity against an enemy he doesn't understand that that won't stop. How far will he have to go to defend his race in this new war and with himself out of time itself.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: So I was just watching Starship Troopers and saw that there has never been a Harry Potter & Starship Troopers crossover. So let's get this over with, I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Starship Troopers and without further ado I give you _Dogs of War_.

* * *

There was darkness in the command hub of Battlestation _Ticonderoga_, several crewmembers were working at their station preparing for the upcoming battle, but that didn't stop the station commanding officer from sitting in a chair overlooking the room. Rear Admiral Amelia Beazley allowed herself a moment to relax; this would be her only chance for a while.

"Ma'am, the _Gaip_ just arrived in system," a tech said from his station, "and I was just locked out of the system."

Amelia was out of her chair in an instance and over to the area, as she moved toward the area she looked up at the Corvette Transport as it moved the base; looking at the screen she found herself inputting her security code.

"Stop all traffic and clear this room," she yelled to her command crew.

Within moments the room the personnel ordered a halt to all space traffic, which to begin with wasn't that much; and filed, out the room, leaving the Admiral alone as the face of Colonel Wen Yao appeared on a video screen. For a second Amelia was shocked to find this man in front of her as he was not the Commanding Officer of the _Gaip_; Yao was a senior member of the Military Intelligence.

"Colonel Yao, what can I do for Military Intelligences today," Amelia asked as she looked into his dark eyes.

Onboard the _Gaip_, Yao leaned back in his chair and looked at the Flag Officer, "Admiral, I need you to clear a section of your docking area for Intelligence use. I will be bringing some people onto the base and we need our own area, thank you."

As the channel closed, Amelia slammed her left hand on the arm of her chair as fury overwhelm her, she hated dealing with Military Intelligence because all they did was cloak and dagger shit. With a few taps of her finger on the armrest, the staff returned to their station and a few looked at the pissed off Admiral who addressed the room, "Clear a section of the base for Military Intelligence and post guards at the door."

Stepping into the Mobile Infantry section of the _Gaip_, Yao allowed himself a moment to relax as he looked at the lockers. It had taken a bit of work, but Military Intelligence had gotten a unit for this new solider, Yao didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of giddy. Intelligence had been waiting years to put him out in the field and they were finally going to get their chance.

His understanding was that General Ashley Olsen, herself had come aboard the ship to oversee this new soldier. Nodding towards the two guards outside the room, Yao entered to find the subject of his thoughts looking out the window at the Battlestation.

"We shall be docking with the station in a few minutes," Yao said as he moved to stand next to the young man, "General Olsen will personally be over seeing the transfer of the 81st Company to your command, have you thought of a nickname, Captain?"

The young man in question turned to look at the Colonel, allowing the man to look in the emerald color eyes, he could have swore he saw a smile tug at the man lips before he turned back towards the window.

"Call us the Warlocks," the man replied, "Potter's Warlocks."

"Very Well," Yao replied, "Pack you gear, Potter, we have a war to prepare for and Intelligence is making you our ace in the hole."

Yao moved toward the door and allowed the light to flood the room, allowing the guards to get a look at the young Captain. Before they had only seen his eyes and the eyes had freaked them, but now they could see his full form. The man named Potter had black hair that at time could hide his eyes, but it was the scar on his head that really caught you eye for it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Once the door had fully closed, the man walked over toward the wall and turned the lights on allowing himself to look at his uniform, for a moment he was reminded of the uniforms worn by the Nazis during World War II. Shaking his head he sat down on the bed and looked into the mirror and asked himself, "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Harry?"

* * *

Two hours later found Harry walking into the Operation Center of Battlestation _Ticonderoga_; his ever present bodyguards took up position outside the door with the other guards. He had to smile as he thought found himself in a room with high ranking member of the military.

Looking around the room he noticed the Asian Colonel Yao was talking to a woman with a dark skin tone that wore the uniform of Federation Fleet. As he walked over toward the two officers, he could feel the eyes of several officers on him; he could guess it was because he had a sidearm strapped to the side of his right thigh.

"...officer will fit in with ground force," Yao said as he noticed Potter walking toward him, "Ah, Admiral Beazley may I present Captain Harry Potter, the _newly_ minted Commander of the unit now known as Potter's Warlock."

Harry had to admit that the elder woman look good for someone that was a Rear Admiral in the United Citizen Federation Fleet, but then again he had been in United Citizen Federation Intelligence hand since he had arrived in this time period.

Coming to attention, he rendered a quick salute toward the woman, "Admiral it's a pleasure."

Amelia covered her smile as she looked at him, he was different from anyone else in Intelligence but then again he was also a member of the Mobile Infantry.

"So tell me Captain what brings an MI, all the way to the Zone," she asked him as they moved to a group of chairs.

After taking his seat, Harry turned to look at her, "I go where Intelligence tells me to go and they want me and this new unit out here."

Amelia was stopped from asking her next question as the door to the room open and a younger officer walked into the room and stopped at the edge of the doorway, "Sky Marshal on Deck!"

Everyone jumped up as Sky Marshal Dienes entered the room, the Old Man of the Fleet looked around the room and nodded toward some of the officers he knew.

"Well, I say this is not what we expected," Dienes said as he moved to the center of the room, "However we are at this point and it must be overcome. As of a few days ago, I ordered all of our forces to meet here at Battlestation _Ticonderoga_. As of 1050 Hours, the United Citizen Federation has declared war on the Arachnid Empire and we are invading their space."

At the end of the meeting, Harry was shaking his head as he listened to this plan. This man was ordering all his force onto an enemy held world. It was like these people knew nothing about tactics, the enemy held system after system, and they needed to take those worlds before taking the main world and even then you needed a foothold to secure your forces.

Watching the Sky Marshal walk out of the room, Harry moved toward Yao, "It looks like Intelligence was right for once, I'm trusting that we have the required engineers on the ship so that we can build a base on the planet."

"There has been a change of plan," Yao replied as he led Harry out of the room, "You will be leaving before the rest of the ground forces arrive so that you can set-up."

"How long do we have," Harry asked as they walked the corridors of the base.

Stopping at a window, Yao took a moment to look at the stars before turning to Harry, "You leave in two hours, after that you are on your own until MI forces hit the ground."

Harry looked at his superior officer for a moment, crushing the anger before it showed in his eyes, "You are sending me with only two hundred twenty-five men plus a platoon of engineers..."

"_Captain_, while it might be called a company, it is anything but," Yao replied as he looked at Potter sternly, "You will have a Battalion under your command, which will providing security for the Engineers, those are you order from the Council itself, if there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

Yao didn't even wait to receive the quick salute as he turned around and left Harry to look out the window at the vast number of stars.

They were about to sent him and his new unit out ahead of the main force with the objective to secure a foothold and hold that position for according to the math in his head, ninety-six hours.

Moving toward the docking area that containing the doorway leading to the _Gaip_, Harry on had one though go across his mind, _Oh, joy this will be so much fun_.

* * *

Captain Cira Knight had been the commanding officer of the _Gaip_ for the last five years and in that time Military Intelligence had only requested her ship's twice and both time she never had a Colonel come on and take command, yet now she had orders to take a man known as Captain Potter of the Mobile Infantry and take him and his unit to the Bug's home world.

As she sat in her chair on the bridge and was watching the loading deck, with the rest of her bridge and command staff; as the 81st Company awaited the arrival of their new commanding officer. They didn't have to wait long as the doors soon part allowed a white male to enter the room whom was wearing the full body armor of the MI forces.

"Officer on Deck," a voice yelled out as Harry entered the room.

Harry allowed himself a moment to look around at his command; he nodded at the Platoon Leaders ad he walked down the line, before coming to stand before the group.

"My name is Harry Potter and I have been appointed to be _your_ Company Commander. Some of you may be wondering why you have been told to report to duty before the main forces arrives. Well I am here to inform you that the 81st has been selected to set up a beachhead on the Klendathu. Now, we will be guarding a company of engineers while they build out forward base, our job to ensure that this base is up and running within the next 96 hours."

"I know the MI has a policy that if a person is wounded then we are to leave them behind, however I have a rule, in fact it is brand new. This Company does not and will not leave any man behind, dead or alive, we leave arrive as one unit and we all come home in one piece," Harry replied as he turned to look up at a dark window, "We are going in as a whole company and we are coming out as a company, is that understood."

Inside the loading bay, it was like thunder had sound as the unit came to attention, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Harry watched as they went back to parade rest, "We are the Potter's Warlocks and in this case we are leading the way. Now, the Fleet will be transporting us down to the planet and will also be clearing LZ, I want to see the Command Staff and the Platoon Leaders in the Operation Center after everyone is dismissed, Master Sergeant take command."

Master Sergeant Galen Yuen had to admit this kid had the right stuff for getting his people energized and then for him to basically contradict year of training on leaving people behind, that took guts, he waited for the man to leave the room before dismissing the company.

On the bridge Captain Knight turned toward the Intelligence Officer and had to contain her smile as she looked at him, but he face was not in anger, in fact that man appeared happy, "So I'm assume that speech was Intelligence's?"

"Oh, no, that was all him," Yao said as he came to stand beside her chair, "He wouldn't tell us what he was planning to say, but damn he made his point and I think this will piss off some people and make some happy, that boy know how to shake things up."

"I have to admit, it is refreshing to see a change," Knight replied, "If you want, you can remain on the bridge, Colonel, we are about to launch our TACs."

"I think I will," Yao replied.

* * *

"Commander Li, you have permission to launch you fighter," Knight ordered over the communications, "Burn the LZ if you have to."

"_Understood, Captain,"_ Li replied as he lead his led group off the flight deck.

Inside the Operation Center, Harry watched as the TAC fighters took off and head for the planet, he nodded to a tech that changed the feed to the flight cams, he want everything recorded. Harry turned around as his Company Sergeant entered the room followed by his Platoon Leaders, waving them toward the planning table; he allowed them to look at the map that was there LZ and their base of operations.

"Well, I'm not going to sugar coat it, Intelligence has been running patrols over this zone since they decided that the Sky Marshal's plans were going to be FUBAR, so I was chosen to lead a unit to secure a zone for our brother in arms. As soon as the TAC finished cleaning up the area we launch..."

Harry was saved from speaking any further as an alarm began to sound, "Well I guess this is it, Gentlemen it time to clear our new home."

What was once an empty room was a hive of activities as troopers began to load onto the dropships as troopers rushed toward the waiting dropships; looking around Harry boarded his transport. He watched a section leaders began to make sure everyone was secured and Morita Assault Rifle were locked on their racks. Outside the ship, the blackness of space was lit up as blue lights began to appear from the planet, some of them were wide shots while other nearly hit the ship were it not for the F-76 Thunderbolts that were still attached to the ship moved into action. Within the time it took for the F-76s to attack what had not been identified as plasma, the dropships had detached themselves from the _Gaip_ and were heading planet side.

Fifteen minutes after launching from the _Gaip_, Harry led his troopers off the dropship and took a moment to look around. There were a lot of dead Bugs around them and the soil was black from the bombing, but as far as the eye could see they had the area clear and there were no bug holes. Waving for his soldiers to take a step back, Harry moved forward while remove his glove from his right hand and moved the index of his left hand on a scar that ran along his right wrist. He took a dead breath as he raised his hand and the soldiers of the command platoon would swear that his eyes glowed with power as he yelled, "Valde Igneus Incendia!"

With that yell, a great wall of fire appeared in front of the shocked MIs and began to spread as Potter walked forward and it looked like he was controlling said fire. In the wake of the fire, the carcasses that had been there before were nothing but ash that was blown away by the wind. Harry ended the spell after ten minutes of walking and allowed himself a moment to look around at the cleared area before turning to a female officer that wore the rank of Lieutenant, "Lieutenant Dering, break out the heavy gear and begin digging."

Alexandra Dering nodded as she turned to the giant crate that had been landed behind the dropships, she was the Officer-in-Charge of the Engineering Platoon attached to the 81st and her orders were simple; follow Potter's orders to the letter.

"Alright, Engineers, let get started break open those crate and lets' get everything ready," she yelled to her people, "we have a base to build and you all know your shifts."

Nodding at the younger woman orders, Harry turned to his people and raised an eyebrow, "Defensive position and get those turrets up."

Seventy-two hours later, had the foundation of the base poured in and Harry was shocked to see that it was going to be a layers from metal, cement, metal, metal, cement. He had to admit that it was a good defensive idea in case the enemy was able to dig, then they would not be able to get past the fifty-six inch thick metal walls that were incased in the cement. At the moment, the engineers were finishing the seventh, sixth, fifth, fourth and third level which would be for housing the trooper and the second and first would be the command area. The eleventh and tenth level which had been complete after the foundation had been laid and they would house the armored units, with the ninth and eighth housing the armory.

Harry was standing on a ridge looking the horizon as the sun was setting, he had order several of his men to help the engineers so that they could meet their deadline in twenty-four hours. So far the Bugs had hit them twice and the turrets did their jobs of hold them back working with the soldiers on perimeter detail. Harry could hear the boom as several more dropships enter the atmosphere and head toward them; these were more engineers to speed up the process, because they had to expand the landing zone for troop dismemberment.

Bending down, Harry grabbed a handful of dirt and closed his eyes as he rubbed both hands together. He felt the lumps of dirt as they pass between his hands and opened them in time to see the particles get blown away.

"Captain Potter?"

Harry turn around to find one of his Platoon Leader and Company Executive Officer, she was a member of the Scandinavian ethnic group and if Harry remember her name it was Sóley Vilhjálmsdóttir, "Can I help you Lieutenant?"

Standing a few feet away from her Commanding Officer, Sóley looked over his shoulder before turning back to him, "Sir, we have a problem."

"Those are some famous last words, Lieutenant," Harry replied as he walked off the ridge and back to the base, "What happen this time?"

"According to the latest report, our heavy armor has been delay for three hours, which put us getting it after the invasion force arrives," she replied, "Also Intelligence has informed the Council that this planet is not the sole bug planet, but they still want to take this world."

Harry could feel the tension in his shoulders and every felt a headache coming, at time he really want to say fuck it and kill the council, "Distribute the heavy weapons and get everything ready. You every feel like nothing ever changes in our lives, Sóley?"

Giving him a sad smile, Sóley nodded her head as she said, "Everyday, sir, everyday."

* * *

Night had fallen over the planet and looking up, Harry could see the blue plasma as it rocketed skyward. The defensive wall had been completed before it had gotten dark and as such he had a platoon on the wall manning the guns and the automotive turrets were running. Harry was carrying his own rifle as he watched the dropships land and began unloading their troops who were shocked to find soldiers on the ground already.

As Major General Yumena Iwasaki walked off his dropship, he took a moment to look around before spotting a man standing in front of the landing zone. Yumena felt his age which was sixty-seven years old, but since he was a man of Asian lineage, he looked younger than he was; nodding to himself he walked toward the man followed by his staff.

Harry zoned in on the man that was walking towards him and after a moment of observing the man, snapped to attention and rendered a salute when he was a few feet away, "Captain Harry Potter, Commanding Officer of the Eighty-First Company. Welcome to Vanguard Base, General."

"Thank you for the welcome, Captain," Iwasaki replied, "You have done a lot of work in four days."

Nodding his head, Hary replied, "I just give the orders sir, it up to my people to carry them out. I can report that we have no KIAs, WIAs or MIAs."

Yumena looked in shocked at the man and he wasn't the only one, as the Command Staff of the Sixth Division looked at the man. There had never been a report of an opening battle having zero KIAs, MIAs, and WIAs.

"Nicely done, Captain," Yumena replied as he looked at the gate, "Why have you not opened the gate?"

Turning around Harry looked at said gate and looked toward the sky, "Waiting for the Air Wing to clear out the Plasma Bug before I let you guys go out."

The General was interrupted from replying as the roar of the F-76s as they entered the battle and began bombing anything outside of the base wall. Watching them move off, Harry turned toward the flag officer, "Now I can open the gate, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on the wall, one could hear the screeching of the bugs as they move outside and then the air was filled with weapons fire as the turrets and those manning the wall opened fire on the advancing wave. Taking a deep breath through the nose, one man could smell the burnt skin of the bugs as they died and frankly it didn't worry him at the moment because looking behind him he could see the entire Sixth Division of the Mobile Infantry waiting for the gate to open again.

This would be the third time that they tried to open the gate, the first two times, right after the air wings took care of the Plasma Bugs, the ground forces were halted as the Warriors came out of the ground and rather than release his fellow soldiers, Harry had closed the gate and his men and women began to open fire.

Lowering his weapon, Harry moved behind one of his troopers as he keyed his radio, "General Iwasaki, I'm going to recommend that we hold off on letting you guys out."

"_That is a negative, Captain,"_ Iwasaki reply as he looked at the wall from the command center, _"Heavy armor won't be here for another day, they got delayed again. Get me that damn gate open!"_

_Damn it that the second time this has happened,_ Harry thought as he resume his position and looked out to see _another_ wave coming at them, "Warlocks, hold fire, it seems that I will have to deal with one."

Handing his weapon over to the nearest troopers, Harry lifted himself up onto the wall and turning towards the command center gave a wave as he back flipped off. Everyone watched as he got onto the wall and was in shocked as he jumped. Iwasaki had shock on his face as he flipped a switch and the external cameras came online in the command center while everyone else rushed up to the wall and looked out as Harry landed on the ground.

Hitting the ground, Harry looked at the wall before turning around and looking at the incoming horde. He had to admit that sometimes he did stupid things that a friend once called his _"saving people"_ thing and he most likely did.

"_Potter what hell you are doing?!"_

"I'm doing my job, General" Harry replied as he removed his gloves and threw them on the ground, "We I give the word you open those gates and get everyone in formation, sir."

Time seemed to slowdown for everyone as Harry raised his hand and the ground shook as several statues rose up from the dirt. Potter himself took a deep breath as he looked at the seven figures, "Attero bugs."

At his command the dirt creatures moved forward and began to tear the bugs apart, Harry waited for them to get a few steps in front of him before his whispered, "Incendia Verbero."

Two fire whips appeared in his hands and everyone watched as he began to tear through the remaining bugs that seemed to consider him the threat. It was strange to see one man using this type of power as he moved into the enemy lines.

When he was far enough away, Harry yelled, "NOW, General!"

It only took two minutes for the gates to be opened and the Sixth Division rushed out and looked around in shock at the dead bugs. That shock didn't last long as regiments commander began to give orders to their commanders. Harry was breathing hard as he and his last three figures fought off the remaining bugs as a hail a bullets began to push them back further. Releasing the whips, which disappeared in the wind, Harry nodded at a few troopers as they moved forward.

He was so tired that he went to knee and tried to control his breathing before he felt a hand on his back, forcing him to look up to see a male medic standing beside him.

"Captain, I going to need you to sit down for a second," the medic said as he looked at Harry.

Nodding his head, Harry followed the man orders as he said down on the ground to allow himself to be checked out. Those two spells took a lot out of him and he knew it, however it still got the job done and he would use the remaining three golems to defend the base while also making more to back them up. He would not just rely on his troopers and the defenses, but would start using magic.

"_Iwasaki to Potter, when you are up and better, I want to see you in the command center."_

Harry just nodded his head, as another Medic came over and help the first with tending to the scratch marks that had appeared on his body.

Not that far from, Harry two platoons watched as he was help up and moved back to the base. Lieutenants Justin Willy & Jean Rasczak had to admit that whoever the man was he did a lot of damage to enemy. Jean was looked at two of his former students as they had shock written on their faces whether it was from the carnage or seeing their former High School teacher standing before him, he had no idea.

"Justin, watch out for Rico and Flores," Jean told his counterpart, "They one of my few remaining students."

Willy nodded his head and gave him a smile, "Don't worry Jean, I got them."

The two men nodded to each other as they began to move in two different directions.

Standing in one of the rooms on the medical deck, Harry was looking at his wrist as he rubbed the area. In the final days of the Blood Wars, a muggle scientist had come up with a way to give him more room in his fight and as a result combine his blood which was saturated with basilisk venom with Fawkes tears and his feather from the wand, however while he had the power he would get tired after using heavy spells and if he kept going for long period of times he could die. Military Intelligence has experiment on him when they found him frozen in the wilderness in Scotland and he was able to go longer with his spells and he was more powerful; so far there had been drawbacks, but he was waiting.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the door to the room open and Medic from Military Intelligence entered the room, this medic was his personal medic and went everywhere with him.

"So how bad is it Sergeant," Harry asked.

Staff Sergeant Letícia Ferreira Cunha stood in the doorway and looked at the younger looking man in her care. Letícia looked her thirty-six years old and just looking at her you could tell she was from Brazil by the way she spoke.

"It not that bad, for some reason everything seems to be back in balance," she replied, "However, I would recommend you start mixing it up more between your _Light_ and _Dark_ spells."

Harry nodded as he stood up and grabbed his shirt from the bed, "Okay, just update keep me updated, I have to meeting with the General now."

Exiting the room, the few troopers that Harry passed gave him nod as he took the stairs to the Command Center which was at the top of the Operation Tower.

The two troopers guarding the door that led to the inner sanctum of Sixth Division snapped to attention as soon as he neared the door. Nodding at the troopers, Harry entered the Command Center to find it a buzz of activity as the Sixth Division moved to establish outposts beyond Vanguard Base. Scanning the room, Harry found Major General Yumena Iwasaki standing at the center of the room looking at the graphic map and he looked to be studying the layout of the planet.

"You wanted to see me, General," Harry said as he came to a stop behind the man.

Looking up from the map, Yumena turned around and looked at the younger officers that stood before him. The General had no idea what to make of this officer simply because his service record belonged to Military Intelligence which played by their own rules. However, Yumena had to admit that Potter was not like any other officer from that division.

Closing the file that he had open, Yumena nodded his head, "Yes, I did. I want to personal thanks for securing us an LZ. Frankly, the brasses plans was but and believe I'm glad in this one instance that Intelligence took over this operation. However, we still have a war going on and with Sky Marshal Dienes retiring, there is a new game plan in the books."

"Since we have this foothold, Command has decided to take the rest of the system," the General replied, "Within the next two weeks, heavy armor will finally arrive to the planet to help the garrison unit out, however the Sixth Division will be split up to help the rest of the Mobile Infantry with the system."

"Oh, so the First Division was able to clear Zegema Beach," Harry asked.

"Not even close," Yumena replied, "the Federal Council has ordered the Fleet to just bomb the planet."

Shock came across Harry's face as he looked at the officer, "Sir, are they out of there fucking minds?"

"It policy, Captain," he replied, "If I could, I would send a recommendation to keep fighting, but scorched earth is what has been ordered. The Admiralty feels that if we can't get the planet, then the bugs sure as hell won't have it."

Harry released a sigh as he saw the logic in the choice, "I can understand that, but it doesn't feel right. So, what are my orders?

Before the general could open his mouth the speakers in the room came to life, _"This is Wildcat Two-One, and we are at location 856.23-84.5. We are being overrun by bugs, which just popped out of the ground…need reinforcements…"_

Harry spared a glance outside the window and noticed that the sun had set and the planet was now dark from night. He spared a glance at the General, "Sir?"

"Captain, get out there and save that unit," the man said, "I'm going to redirect, more units to them, but you have command. Crush every enemy you find, and bring them home, son."

Snapping to attention, Harry rendered a quick salute before he turned and exited the room at a run.

"Potter to Warlocks, suit up and meet me on the landing pad," Harry ordered after he click his radio.

As he entered the nearest armory, he found other troopers rushing to get their armor on and those that had it on were rushing out of the room.

"…Panthers calling for back…."

"Got assigned to…."

"Thought we had…."

…Not even close."

_So it not just the Wildcats_, Harry thought as he finished getting his armor on and checked his gear. Leaving the room, Harry nodded at several other officers as they rushed into the room to get their own gear.

Running down the stairs of the base, it took Harry a few minutes to exit the base to fresh air. Even thought it was night time, the landing pad was busy as troopers ran onto dropships and those ships took off into the darkness. Using his suit, he was able to locate his Company's IFF near the end of the pad.

He remained standing in his spot for a few second and took a few deep breaths before walking to them.

"Listen up, we have a distress call from the Wildcats," Harry said as he moved within speaking range, "Are orders are to pull them out, and we will pull them all out. We will bring them all home, no matter what. Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mount Up," he ordered as he moved toward the dropship.


End file.
